


My precious

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, jealous!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having fun with Michael. Hickeys are nice after all. It's just that Louis is really, really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My precious

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we needed some jealous!louis-smut after everything going on with Harry and Michael. This is a short oneshot, I hope you will enjoy it anyway!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT TRUE. THIS IS FICTION.

Harry watches the retweets and favorites rise in numbers by the second and he smirks at it, extremely pleased with himself. The hickey was fun. Fooling around was fun. And Michael is kind of cute. Especially after a few beers, when he’s dancing like an idiot and doesn’t even stop when you tell him to.

Harry puts down his phone as he climbs the stairs, two steps at a time until he reaches the hotel room he’s staying in for the night, looking forward to at least a couple of hours sleep before he has to get up again. His head is spinning but it’s okay, he knows he will be able to lie down soon and it will be fine.

It’s just that when Harry is about to go lay down on the bed, someone is already sitting there.

“Harry.” Louis’ voice is harsh and cold, and Harry rolls his eyes, kind of expecting this to happen but he just doesn’t want to deal.

“Lou.” He says and puts his keys on the table along with his wallet, and takes of his jacket, hanging it over one of the chairs. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Me either.” Louis says and his voice is still really deep and he sounds really annoyed. Harry can tell he is not happy. “But I guess someone has to be here when you’re out acting like a fucking idiot.”

Harry laughs at loud by the sound of that comment.

“Please.” He snickers finally when he’s done laughing. “I’m not acting like an idiot.”

“No? Hickeys, Harry. Dicks on shirts. Fooling around like an idiot and…” Louis stops and sniffs out in the air, a knowing look on his face. “Oh, and getting drunk too? Seriously, Styles. Not really cool.”

“Whatever.” Harry waves it off, all the remarks, all the comments and Louis is glaring at him.

“You don’t think I would mind? You’re being together with… with him?” Louis hisses and he looks like he’s about to explode.

”Well how’s El?” Harry spits out, not really wanting to sound this angry but oh hell, he’s tired, he’s drunk and he’s just not up for Louis giving him a hard time. He wants to go to bed and that’s it.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Styles.” Louis hisses and takes three steps across the floor and then he’s close to Harry, looking him deep into the eyes. They are dark blue right now, so dark and Harry swallows against his own will. “You know it’s not my fucking choice to have her around. It’s what we decided. All of us. This is what we do. Now I thought we were all okay with it.”

“Yeah, so fucking-okay.” Harry lashes out and pushes Louis away from him. Louis stumbles backwards and Harry glares at him. “But if you can run around with her, then why shouldn’t I have my share of fun?”

“You think I enjoy myself in all this?” Louis walks closer to Harry and Harry backs up against the wall. Louis is really close now, his hands on each side of Harry’s head, holding on to the wall and pinning Harry to it. Harry swallows again.

“Lou…”

“You know it’s not my choice, Harry.” Louis says and Harry feels himself getting lost in Louis’ eyes. They are dark blue, angry and it’s so hot Harry can’t really handle himself.

“I…” He stutters and doesn’t really know what to say.

“You think I like seeing you with other guys?” Louis mumbles and now his lips are close to Harry’s ear and Harry feels a spark of electricity down his spine and suddenly his tight jeans feel even worse. “Really?”

“ _Nngh_.” Harry mumbles and his eyes shut close as Louis’ lips slowly touch his earlobe.

“Because you’re mine, Harry.” Louis mumbles and let his tongue lick on of Harry’s dimples. “You’re mine. Don’t you know that?”

“… yes.” Harry moans and Louis smiles.

“Good boy.”

Harry’s arms slither around Louis’ waist and he pulls him closer, their bodies clashing together just when Louis’ lips find his. They kiss sloppy, mouths open, tongues everywhere and Harry feels himself getting harder and harder by the second. With a loud moan he rolls his hip against Louis and Louis pushes him against the wall again, Harry’s body slamming against it as Louis kisses him almost furiously, as his hands tug at the hem of Harry’s shirt.

Only leaving Harry’s lips to be able to pull off his shirt, Louis then lets his hands grab ahold of Harry’s wrists, pinning them against the wall over Harry’s head, as he starts to bite and suckle on Harry’s naked shoulders and chest, Harry moaning and groaning as he feels Louis’ lips.

“Lou…” Harry begs and Louis pulls him with him to the bed.

“Shut up.” Louis says and then he pushes Harry on to the bed, taking his own shirt off before jumping on top of Harry, straddling him down as he runs his hands through Harry’s hair, their lips finding each other again. Louis’ tongue plunges inside Harry’s mouth as their hips grind against each other again and again, and Harry is so hard it hurts, he’s so hard he has tears in his eyes and he so desperately wants Louis to do something about it.

It’s as if Louis can read Harry’s mind because he lets one hand trail down Harry’s stomach, then unbuttoning Harry’s pants. When his hand comes in contact with Harry’s cock, even though there’s lots of fabric between them still, Harry can’t help but moan.

“Louis.” Harry groans and Louis smiles, unbuttoning his own pants before  he starts to pull down Harry’s jeans. Harry helps by lifting his hips up and soon he is only in his boxers, and after a bit of work with his own, at the moment too tight pants, so are Louis.

Louis lay down on top of Harry again, grinding against him as he feel his rock hard erection. Harry is already slick with precome, he can feel it and he wants Louis to do something to him so bad.

Louis moves up to kiss Harry again, biting on his bottom lip, leaving it red and then, finally, his fingers are under Harry’s boxers, touching the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Louis!” Harry yells and Louis grins, extremely pleased that he can do this to him, so extremely pleased.

“You’re mine, Styles.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s ear as he pulls down Harry’s boxers, his erection springing free finally. “Don’t forget that you’re mine.”

Now when Harry’s completely nude Louis gets rid of his own boxers and then he’s on top of Harry again, their cocks sliding against each other, slick with precome, hard and red and leaking and Harry groans and moans, so desperate for more.

“Fuck me, Louis, please.” Harry begs, tears in his eyes. Louis smirks.

“You don’t want Michael then?”

“Louis!” Harry begs and tears start forming in his eyes out of frustration. With a big grin on his face Louis reaches over to his bed stand, finding a bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers and then traces them down Harry’s back, until they are finally circling Harry’s entrance.

“I hate being jealous, Haz.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear and then without warning he slides the first finger inside. Harry gasps, Louis finds his spot right away and Harry pushes down on Louis’ fingers, moaning and pleading for more and after what feels like forever, Louis finally uses another finger, than a third. Scissoring, touching and feeling inside of Harry has Louis smirking and Harry tossing and turning, moaning Louis for more and Louis lets him beg, enjoying it so much.

“Lou, I…” Harry shutters and then Louis finally, finally, positions himself in front of Harry’s entrance, lifting his legs up a bit, letting the head of his cock tease Harry’s entrance.

Harry moans as Louis slides inside with ease, filling Harry up and Harry’s eyes shuts close.

“You’re mine.” Louis mumbles and starts sliding in and out, pushing himself inside deeper and Harry can’t form words, just desperately wants him to continue and Louis slams into him, fucking him hard and Harry is so lost in it it’s crazy.

Just when Harry feels like this is as good as it gets, Louis’ hand wraps around Harry’s cock, stroking him as he pushes inside of him and Harry gasps, feeling his whole body pulsating by the feeling of Louis inside and around him.

Louis’ breathing gets heavier and Harry’s body is trembling as he starts to feel his orgasm coming over him.

Louis finishes first, filling Harry up with hot come and Harry isn’t that far behind, ejaculating all over Louis’ hand and his own stomach.

Louis falls down next to Harry in the bed and they lay there panting, trying to control their breathing as their orgasms wash over them. Harry feels like he’s never going to be able to breathe normally again and then Louis leans into his ear.

“Don’t do that again, Harry.” He mumbles and puts on hand on Harry’s chest, almost possessively. “You’re mine, don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Harry mumbles, completely overwhelmed.

Louis smirks and then nuzzles into Harry’s shoulder, and Harry feels Louis’ breath on his skin as he falls asleep.


End file.
